Sweet like cherry pie
by zelzai
Summary: She couldn't tell whether he was messing with her or not, but something in those crazy eyes made her want to find out. (Side-Story to Sweet like cinnamon!)
1. Maybe-maybe, won't you be my baby?

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

**Quick little intro: **

**So this is a one-shot (of course there's always a door open for more), but at the moment I'm already in time-trouble with my ongoing three stories. Still if you think this one has potential to become more, let me know. **

**This is a slightly weird pairing, I know, but I find them both fun to write, so why not give it a shot. **

**Now also beware, this story is heavily tied to Sweet like cinnamon (where Cherry enters the story in 13. chapter). So even if this here remains as a one-shot, I suggest you read it (if you read SLC) to get a look at what Cherry's been up to since the phone call she made from the hospital after Gemma broke her nose.**

* * *

"Here you go," the doctor handed her the copies she had asked, just as Half-Sack re-entered the room.

"The vending machine on this floor didn't work, so I had to go downstairs," he said, clearly out of breath.

"Thanks, Kip," she smiled, taking the pack of chips he was holding out to her.

"No problem, you ready to go?" he asked, first looking at Cherry and then at the doctor.

"Yes, she can go," the man in white said.

"Thank you," Cherry looked at the doctor before following Half-Sack out.

"We should get back, before they notice you're gone," he was picking up double speed as they walked across the parking lot.

"Yeah," she looked at the ground. She wasn't going to try to run away. She had stirred that soup of trouble and she was going to eat it. "Well then again this," she pointed at her patched up face, "tells them I've been gone anyways."

"Oh yeah, shit," he opened up the car door. Cherry could see it from his face, he was trying hard to think of a good explanation, probably a one that would have left out the queen's part in all of it.

"I will just say that I fell and then you took me to the ER, simple as that."

Looking at her, he nodded.

Right as they got back to the parking lot, Cherry noticed her- Lexi. She was sitting by the boxing ring, talking to the bald guy that had threatened her into remaining quiet. She was sincerely glad to see her alive and well, but on the other hand it brought on a whole other set of problems for her.

"I can't go out right now," she shook her head at Half-Sack.

"She's the one you ratted on?" he followed her gaze to the redhead across the lot.

It sounded just as bad as it was. Fuck, she had literally ratted on her best friend, and now she didn't even have the courage to face her.

"Please," she begged, "I will get back in that prison cell right as she's out of sight, I promise. Please, let's just wait it out."

"Fine," Kip rested his head against the car seat with a heavy sigh.

Lucky for Cherry, Lexi soon followed the bald one to his bike and they rode off.

"What are you kids doing here? You doing pot?" a voice coming from outside of the car startled them both.

"Shit, Tig, I…" Half-Sack stuttered looking at the crazy-eyed biker, "I was just about to take her back in, she needed to go to the ER."

"I can see that," Tig grinned at Cherry, while leaning over the open window.

"Anyways, Piney filled the tanks," Tig said nonchalantly, motioning at the clubhouse behind him.

"Again?"

"Oh yeah," Tig nodded in happy manner, "you should go deal with that." Moving his piercing eyes from Half-Sack to Cherry, he continued, "And I'll take care of your little friend here."

Even if Kip wanted to protest, he couldn't . Tig was a member, he on the other hand just a prospect.

"I know the way," Cherry tried to push Tig's hand off her back as they walked towards the garage.

"I bet you do," Tig winked at her, "I bet you also know how to do a lot more with those legs, besides just walking."

Narrowing her eyes at him, she remained quiet. He was provoking her intentionally.

"So you gonna invite me in for a drink, or what?" Tig asked, standing in the doorway of a fricking supply room.

"Sure. Bleach on rocks?" she raised a suggestive eyebrow. She literally had to bite down on her lip to stop it from turning into a smile.

"Sounds like a party, although I'm more of a Sex in the Storage Room kind of a guy, but yeah, bleach on rocks will work too," he said, stepping in and letting the door close behind him.

"I'm not here for that.." she backed away from him.

"For what?" he smirked.

"Whatever you're looking for," she couldn't tell whether he was just messing with her or not.

"What happened there," he pointed at her face.

"I.. fell," she avoided looking in his bright colored eyes.

"You fell, huh," he started moving closer, inch by inch. "Where?"

"Here… I tripped over the wires." He was really starting to freak her out.

"Hmm."

"I saw Lexi was here.. does that mean I'm free to leave? As there's no-one for me to tip off anymore," she tried to steer the conversation in another direction.

"Maybe… maybe not. Are you saying you want to leave me so soon? Why don't you love me?"

"I'm saying I can't stay in this room for the rest of my life and I've been co-operating with you guys."

"What's your name, babe?" he stopped a few steps away from her.

"Cherry," she couldn't keep up with his wandering mind. He was skipping from one topic to another.

"I'll see what's the verdict for you, Cherry-Bomb," he finally said with a weird softness in his eyes, before turning his back to her and walking back to the door.

"Wait! Really?" she caught his hand from behind, making him turn around. "Thank you!"

He looked down at her fingers wrapped around his forearm. "Yeah, sure," he shrugged, meeting her eyes.

There was a long silence between them, before she finally let go of him. "Sorry," she broke off their eye contact.

"By the way you have a leaf or something stuck in your hair," she said with a raspy chuckle, as she lifted her eyes from his, up to his head.

"For real?" he started patting his head.

"Yeah, let me," she reached out to get it for him.

"Thanks, babe, I'll owe you a drink… gasoline shot maybe?" Tig smirked.

Before Cherry could even register what had just happened, Tig had bent down on the last word and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

He was out the door just as quick, leaving Cherry all wide-eyed and shocked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I would love to hear your feedback. **

**AND if by any chance you liked this, then head over to Kay999-s page as well and thank her by reading her awesome stories, because she basically gave me this idea! :)**


	2. Well, I'm all restless but I don't care

Disclaimer: Claiming no ownership of Sons of Anarchy's original storylines and characters!

**AN: Takes place mostly at the same time as Sweet like cinnamon's ch 28.**

* * *

The party was slowly picking up speed and Half-Sack itched to go back to the where Cherry was kept. Much to his relief, he'd seen Tig come out of there some time ago and he had literally felt his heart rate slow down a little at that exact moment. With Tig you simply never knew where his crazy mind took him… and it was no secret- those places weren't always pretty.

The other person whose ideas sometimes made him doubtful was Clay. He was more often than not driven by rage and need for power… just as much as he was directed by the need to get things done on an instinct and that exact instinct of his was simply put dangerous as hell. To be all honest, Half-Sack had for a second even though that Clay had sent Tig to put a bullet in Cherry's head. Thankfully that however did not seem to be the case this time.

Probably cause the thing with Lexi had more or less settled down, at least temporarily. In other words meaning that there was no real reason to keep Cherry locked up anymore… of course unless Clay felt like there was something else to get from her, or there was a reason she was still a threat to him or the club.

Kip noticed Clay talk to Jax and found himself walking straight towards them. Jax looked pissed at whatever Clay was saying and before Kip even got there, Jax had took off in another direction, leaving Clay all alone with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey Clay," Half-Sack started.

"Yeah?" he grunted at him impatiently.

"I was wondering about Cherry.. Is she like free to go now?"

Clay stared at him in silence, seeming to be tangled up in a deep thought.

"Bring her here," he finally decided.

It wasn't exactly an 'yeah, she's free', but Kip doubted that Clay would have felt the need to have a chat with Cherry, if she was still someone he was planning to really get rid of.

"Okay," Half-Sack said, already backing away from him to go get Cherry.

…

Cherry sat down, back against the wall, thinking about all the things that had gotten her in this mess. The sad list was simply endless. It sometimes felt like every decision she ever made somehow ended up biting her in the ass.

Like for one she had come there in search of real love, even as it did sound ridiculous, and yet love was not even among the list of things she had received. Instead she had been 'lucky' to get fear, anger, threats, physical hurt and now after the little encounter with Tig also a weird kiss and lots of confusion.

Suddenly the door opened up with a little creak and she instantly recognized the person behind it- Half-Sack. Cherry was sincerely happy to see him, but then again she had almost hoped it was Tig. Mainly cause he had made a kind of a promise to talk to Clay. However there might have been something else there too that was making her want to see him again. She quickly shook that last thought from her head and pushed herself up.

"Clay wants to see you," Half-Sack said, holding the door opened for her.

"Oh no," Cherry sighed, running her hands over her face. That was bad.

"No, I think it's good. I think he's letting you go."

"You think? I'm not that optimistic.."

"If he wanted you dead… you'd already be dead," Kip looked at her with sadness in his eyes, "to be all honest, the thing with Tig.. I kind of thought that was it, but as it obviously wasn't, I really think it's going to be okay from now on."

"Oh," she felt a lump in her throat. Had Tig been there to kill her off before? Did he just change his mind in the last minute? Or was Half-Sack just jumping the gun with his observations?

"I guess we'll find out," she finally said, knowing she was going to have to see Clay one way or another.

They walked in silence all the way through the parking lot. Although the parking lot itself was anything but silent. There were roars of laugher coming from men with SOA-patches along with high-pitch squeals that for sure came from the girls surrounding them- girls like her.

"Clay, I won't say a thing," Cherry said in one breath as soon as her eyes set on Clay.

"Shut up," he held up his hand, "and listen close. You didn't see anything, you didn't hear anything. You got that?"

"Yes, I swear I won't cause any trouble. My lips are sealed!" Cherry said with a relieved smile.

"You should go now," Clay's voice was stern.

Cherry nodded and started moving towards the exit. Finally she was free again. She let out a breath she was holding and felt herself smile. However it wasn't long before that smile got stuck in her throat. Her eyes were drawn to the very familiar red hair walking in along with the baldheaded guy that looked anything but friendly.

"Shit," Cherry muttered, stopping abruptly. There weren't any other exits in sight, so there was only one way to go- and it was not forward. More or less running toward the hallway, she felt not only scared, but also like a true coward. A normal person would have faced Lexi. A normal friend would have apologized.

Even as she wanted to do all that, the instinct to hide got the best of her.

The stupid hallway lead to nowhere, there were only doors on either sides of it. She tried the first one- it was locked. Then the second, also locked. Finally she made it to the third one, which was much to her surprise unlocked.

Still her problems weren't exactly solved, but at least there was a place to wait those problems out and hide in the meanwhile. Or perhaps there was even a possibility of making her way out through the window. However the last option got crossed off the second she entered the dark-colored room, the window was practically nonexistent- she was small and all, but not that small.

Hoping that no-one would come in, at least not before she had gathered enough courage to try to make her way out, she slumped down on the bed.

It must have been around fifteen minutes, when she was finally ready to face her fears, but as she made it to the door, it was clear that there were people talking on the other side and it wasn't long before she heard her voice.

Cherry was biting down on her lip, hand on the doorknob, but she was simply frozen in place. As much as she wanted to get it all over it, there wasn't a bone in her body that agreed with that courageous thought.

Gasping in horror, she felt the door being pushed open from the other side. She took a step back, knowing it wasn't up to her anymore. Lexi was coming in and she had no other option but to look her in the eyes.

However Cherry's eyes shot wide as she took in the figure of the person who had just entered. It was by no chance a female.

It was Tig.

He looked just as surprised as she did, although unlike Cherry, his surprised expression was accompanied with a grin.

"Mmm," he licked his lips, "room service."

"Oh sorry, I just…" she started, coughing her voice clear.

"Did you sneak out, bad girl?" he took an alarming step closer.

"No. Clay let me go," she moved enough to keep the distance between them the same as it had originally been.

"But if you're a free bird now, what are you doing here?" his smile came off as dangerous as it was dirty.

"Just looking for my way out."

"Want me to help you out," he had moved so close now that she was able to pick up the scent of his aftershave, "of those clothes?"

"I'm good," she said in a newfound confidence, although it didn't keep her body from trembling.

"Oh, baby, I hope you are," Tig said, pushing her hair from her face.

"Sadly you will never really find out," Cherry pushed down the hand that was still lingering on her shoulder.

"Why so bitchy? You could really use a friend like me," Tig spoke in a way that made her think that there was still an element of threat hanging over her head, "although I do like the little chase you're putting up."

"Yeah, I like chase too- when there something worth to chase after," Cherry tried not to flinch at the way his closeness made her feel. Interestingly it wasn't a solely bad feeling.

"Ouch, I think you just broke my heart," Tig let out a short laugh, "though my dick is still as strong as ever, so no need to worry about me."

"Hmm, okay, I'll keep that in mind… or then again probably not."

"Hey-hey now, it's not like you wouldn't get anything in return. I'll even go down on you first," he tilted his head in a suggestive way.

"How generous of you, but it's still a 'no'."

"What do you have to lose? Half-Sack can never be with you now, at least not here in Charming, Clay will never allow it. So basically that fairytale ending you have going around in that pretty head of yours is already as squashed as a broken piñata… just saying."

She tried not to let her feelings show, but he had struck a Jackpot with that sentence. She'd already known that, but until now Cherry had fought hard to keep that exact idea at bay.

She'd ruined it all. Her friendship, her possible relationship, her good relations with the club. She doubted she was even welcomed back to Indian Hills. Meaning she was probably out of work as well. And to top it all off, she didn't even have a single person in her life to help her through this shit. Yeah, maybe Half-Sack would have agreed to let her cry on his shoulder, but in the end that would have only been like sticking a knife laced with salt straight through an open wound.

"So you think your good enough to make me forget that I have no real future ahead of me?" Cherry knew she should have kept her blocking attitude, but then again the need to just forget about everything- even if that meant doing something with the crazy one- won over.

"Who needs a future if you can have mind-blowing sex instead?" Tig's hand was back and it had slid down Cherry's back to rest on her ass.

"You're as full of yourself as you're restless," Cherry couldn't help but grin a little.

"Oh yeah," he winked at her, before pushing her against the wall and going straight after her pants.

She was instantly regretting her decision. Suddenly it felt like a really bad idea, perhaps even a dangerous one.

"I.." she started, trying to make him stop.

However she never got to the end of that sentence. He had dropped on his knees and was already running his tongue over her wet folds.

"Mmm… oh shit… yeah right there," she moaned as he started sucking on her clit.

She wanted to push him away, but her body was not reacting in the way she wanted. Instead of pushing his head away, she was grabbing a good hold of his wild curls and by that pulling him against her.

He hadn't even really started pumping his fingers inside, when she already felt like she was about to come apart. Cherry bit her fist, trying to muffle the scream of pleasure that was trying to escape her lips.

As soon as she had calmed down a bit, Tig stood to hoist her up. To be all honest, her legs felt too weak to carry her weight anyways.

He dropped her on the bed and before she could even look around at where he had disappeared, Tig was back- this time free of clothes.

"That was quick," she couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah, I usually go commando, helps speed things up."

It somehow didn't surprise her at all.

"Take it off," he motioned at her top, while at the same time searching for a condom.

She reached behind her back to unclasp her bra before pulling it, along with her shirt, off.

"What the fuck is that?" she asked with a questioning gaze.

"Whipped cream?" he said in a mimicking tone, somehow managing to make it feel like she was the weird one. "I already had the appetizer, now I'm going to enjoy my dinner," he moved between her legs. "But first I like to have my desert," he said while starting to cover up her nipples.

She didn't even realize that she had been staring at him with an open mouth, until he brought the whipped cream tube to her lips and filled up her mouth.

He bent down to lick her nipples clean, each in turn. It was weird as hell, but it felt good. No other biker had ever done something like that to her. They were usually all about getting their dick in and their jizz out.

He though… he was really taking his time rolling her his tongue over her achingly hard nipples. She let out a moan that made him raise his head and right after that use his teeth along with her tongue.

As he moved his head up her body, his hand moved down. He was rather equipped- that was the first thought going through her head as he pushed himself in.

"You're so tight," he mumbled into her neck.

She moaned in response. Cherry couldn't really believe how good he felt, he was hitting just the right spots.

"Fuck yes… oh.. yes," she whimpered as he started going at it harder.

It didn't take long for her to feel her walls start to contract around him.

Tig came almost right after her. Along with a growl that in any other situation might have actually scared her.

He was still inside, when their eyes finally met. However she wasn't planning on saying anything. And it looked like neither was he. The look they shared said it all. It had been amazing.

Slowly he pressed his lips on hers. She responded by opening her mouth and letting his tongue meet hers in the middle.

It was a way longer kiss than she had expected.

It was also a way different kiss than she had wanted- instead of feeling like a good-bye, it felt like a hello.

He got off of her in such a hurry that she was actually startled. In a rush he abruptly stood up and got rid of the condom. Throwing a quick and weird glance her way, he started picking up his clothes.

"Get out."

* * *

_Thank you for reading._

So, another addition to this – one-too-many-shots type of story. Sorry I haven't updated Sweet like cinnamon lately- it's mainly cause I was trying to get this one out first. So I'll get to SLC next!

All in all I really hope you liked it.

Or at least you now don't have to wonder about what happened to Cherry. :D

Not to spoil too much, you'll see her again in SLC soon.

But until then, ROCK ON!


End file.
